<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Night with Super Friends by scvrletblake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463138">Game Night with Super Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scvrletblake/pseuds/scvrletblake'>scvrletblake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Kara Danvers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Willyboy is jealous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scvrletblake/pseuds/scvrletblake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone walked in on the scene, they would get a totally wrong picture of them. Lena’s hands were curled into fists holding the collar of Kara’s semi-open shirt. Kara was cupping Lena’s face and they were standing very close together. It looked like they had made out furiously. And that’s exactly what William thought when he stared at them with his jaw on the floor metaphorically speaking. </p><p>Or the fic where Kara invites everyone to game night including William and Lena. She pays zero attention to William but more attention to Lena and William gets jealous. But what is he jealous of anyway?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Night with Super Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic and English is not my first language so spare me pls</p><p>Happy reading :)</p><p>and remember, Supercorp did anal behind L-Corp ;D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After defeating Lex and Leviathan Kara invited the Super Friends including Lena and William to game night. It was a tradition to celebrate together after defeating the bad guys. Kara was so excited to finally celebrate with the persons she cared the most. Her sister Alex convinced her to invite William as well since he showed to care very much for Kara. He seemed to treat her respectfully after the crisis although Kara rejected him when he asked her out on a date. She wasn’t ready to date anyone. Not after everything that had happened with her and Lena. </p><p>Most of the friends were already there. Nia and Brainy brought self-made cookies while Alex and Kelly brought pizza and potstickers especially for Kara. Almost everyone was there except for Lena. </p><p>Kara couldn’t help but wondering if Lena wasn’t going to show up at all. After all, they still weren’t really friends again, but Kara was willing to give them another try. To mend their relationship because Lena understood now what it meant to have and keep a secret identity. She understood the danger and most importantly, she understood that Kara kept it from her to protect her and she forgave Kara for keeping it a secret so long. </p><p>Kara was lost in her thoughts when the doorbell rang. Her mood changed quickly to her usual sunshine attitude. She hurried over to the door and opened it expecting a beautiful raven-haired woman with piercing green eyes and pale skin and a hint of Irish accent. The person who stood at her door was the complete opposite. </p><p>“William, I’m so glad you could make it,” Kara said, her voice an octave higher than usual. Shoot, she thought. She was so drowned in her thoughts about Lena that she forgot about William’s invitation. Her confusion must’ve shown on her face because William replied,</p><p>“Are you not happy to see me?” He asked with his strong Londoner accent and chuckling nervously. He stepped into Kara’s apartment rubbing his back of the head with his free hand and giving Kara a bottle of scotch with his other hand. Scotch, really? Kara doesn’t drink scotch. Not because it doesn’t have an effect on her given her alien DNA, it’s because she doesn’t like the taste of the bitter and burning liquid in her throat. William should’ve known that since he remembered her coffee order and brought it to her. Before Kara could argue he spoke again,</p><p>“I didn’t want to show up emptyhanded to your lovely invitation asking for a favour so I brought scotch,” he explained but suddenly another voice from the still opened door appeared before he could continue with his request,<br/>
“Hey, sorry I’m late. I had to go through tons of paperwork to finally be able to rename the company back to L-Corp. I totally did not miss the part of sitting in a business meeting with old rich white men who think they’re in control of me. I brought beverages,” Lena sighed with a sly smile and panted out of breath. </p><p>Kara immediately turned her full attention to Lena. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The raven-haired stood there wearing tight dark blue jeans and a purple silk button up shirt tugged in her jeans. </p><p>Kara grabbed the bag with the beverages, put it on the kitchen counter and pulled Lena in a tight bear hug lifting the brunette a bit to spin her around in joy. All eyes were on them, but Kara didn’t care. Lena finally came to game night after all these months that felt like an eternity. Kara was endlessly happy and there was no one except for Lena that could stop her from hugging her. </p><p>To say that Lena was surprised given she was so touch-starved after everything is an understatement. Lena was more than happy to melt into the tight hug, and it wasn’t just any hug. It was the special Kara Danvers hug which is only reserved for Alex and Lena. God did Lena miss those hugs. </p><p>“You’re here,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear without breaking the embrace. She inhaled Lena’s vanilla and honey scent deeply, smiling at the choice of shampoo Lena used because the raven-haired CEO knew that this is Kara’s favourite scent, she remembered it.</p><p>“I am and I brought your favourite alien booze too. Don’t ask me how I got it” Lena replied minding that William was out of earshot and pulled away from the hug that lasted far too long to be considered platonic. </p><p>Kara looked up to Lena’s face and ocean blue orbs met piercing green ones. There was still a certain uncertainty, but the hug changed something between them. They both knew it. Their eyes were fixed on each other and it was clearly visible that they had some sort of an understanding though their eyes. </p><p>It was as if their thoughts and feelings were connected because they shared a special bond together. The world around them stood still. In this moment only Kara and Lena existed. Everything else didn’t matter. Not now anyway.</p><p>“Wow, I would love to be greeted like that some time,” William commented interrupting their moment on purpose. </p><p>Kara and Lena snapped back to reality wondering that just happened. They had stared at each other and it felt like they just had a deep conversation with each other for 30 minutes, but no one said a word. </p><p>Kara ignored his comment and swung an arm around Lena’s shoulders like the best gal pals they are while walking over to the others. Lena stiffened for a moment, still not used to the sudden body contact but relaxed a couple of seconds later.</p><p>“Who’s up for a round monopoly?” Nia exclaimed half drunk already. J’onn and M’gann grabbed the monopoly board and set the game up and Alex filled everyone’s cup with their alcohol or alien booze. She noticed the bottle of scotch and poured some of the liquid for her and Lena because they are the only ones who like scotch. Kara got her alien booze and took directly a sip. Normally she wouldn’t drink alcohol that affects her on game nights in case of a Supergirl emergency but J’onn and M’gann reassured her that they would take care of it if there was an emergency. </p><p>“Ew, this scotch is disgusting. Who brought it?” Alex asked with a disgusted look. Lena took a sip and agreed.</p><p>“The scotch was meant for Kara, but you can drink it or not if you don’t like it and if Kara won’t mind.” William answered nervously. His romantic gesture for Kara had failed once again. What a bummer.</p><p>“Kara doesn’t like scotch.” Lena replied as if was the most obvious thing in the world. Kara slapped her forearm playfully and started to laugh. The alien booze was starting to kick in. Lena joined her and they laughed ridiculously together as if Kara just told her an inside joke that nobody else understood.</p><p>After a while only Lena and Brainy were left in the game because everyone else was either too drunk to play or went bankrupt. J’onn and M’gann left a while ago saying they were too tired to continue the game but wished everyone else good luck in the game. After some concentrated moments Lena beat Brainy and he cursed in an unknown alien language wondering how he lost, and Lena’s only explanation was “I’m a business-woman after all”</p><p>“Now let’s play Drenga (drunk Jenga)!” Nia yelled completely drunk but everyone else groaned in disagreement and at the loud voice of the young reporter. Brainy decided to call it a night for them and they left after saying goodbye to everyone. </p><p>Kara went to the bathroom and left Alex, Kelly, Lena and William in the living room. There was an awkward silence between all of them and Lena decided to break it,</p><p>“I’m gonna check up on Kara, she’s been in the bathroom for a while,” She informed them standing up from the couch and walking over to Kara’s bathroom. She knocked softly,</p><p>“Kara, are you okay in there?” The raven-haired asked with a hint of concern in her voice.</p><p>“Of course I’m okay,” The blonde replied and opened the door, she ripped her shirt up and her family crest on the suit came visible, “I am Suuuuupeeeeeergi-“ Lena put her hand on Kara’s mouth and shushed her. Kara’s giggly and drunk behaviour vanished the second Lena pulled her hand away. They were standing very close now.</p><p>“I know darling, I know” Lena reassured her, “But I’m sure you don’t want William and Kelly(?) to find out this way” She reasoned with her eyes still fixed on Kara’s lips. She wondered what it would feel like to connect her lips with Kara’s the way they always connected their gazes. With passion and affection. Bold but calming.</p><p>Lena shook the thought out of her head. It was not okay to think about Kara in that way. She saw Kara’s lips turn into a smirk. She’s been caught staring. The brunette moved her gaze slowly from the blonde’s lips to her nostrils then to her nose bone and then finally to her eyes. </p><p>“What, scared that I might kiss you?” She teased while buttoning up Kara’s shirt. If Kara wasn’t so drunk tired, she would’ve started something they would both probably regret in the morning. </p><p>“No, not scared.” The blonde blurted out instead, her gaze drifting to Lena’s lips. She leaned in closer to the brunette’s lips, the rational part of the brain already giving up control to her drunk part of the brain. She cupped Lena’s cheeks and the raven-haired looked up surprised. Kara was going to kiss her friend, and nothing could interrupt their moment, but something did interrupt them or rather someone.</p><p>If someone walked in on the scene, they would get a totally wrong picture of them. Lena’s hands were curled into fists holding the collar of Kara’s semi-open shirt. Kara was cupping Lena’s face and they were standing very close together. It looked like they had made out furiously. And that’s exactly what William thought when he stared at them with his jaw on the floor metaphorically speaking. </p><p>“You- she- are you- oh bloody hell, it makes perfect sense now.” He stammered slamming his palm on his forehead.</p><p>“What? No, we didn’t,” Kara gestured a finger between them, “you know,” she continued forming her hands into two scissors and pushing them together indicating lesbian sex, “do that.” She finished nervously. Her cheeks were blushing in a furious red and Lena’s cheeks weren’t doing any better either. </p><p>Lena walked over to William and tapped on his chest a bit too strong. He coughed dramatically and stumbled a few steps back.</p><p>“No need to be jealous Willy boy,” she said with a devilish smile and walked over to Alex and Kelly who seemed totally oblivious of the situation. Kara finished buttoning up her shirt and joined them giving William a nervous smile. </p><p>Minutes passed and Kara was falling asleep on Lena’s shoulder. The brunette shifted a bit and moved Kara’s head gently to her lap giving the blonde a more comfortable position. Alex and Kelly decided to call it a night as well.</p><p>“Gnight Alex and Kelly, get home safely, love ya.” Kara murmured half asleep. She didn’t bother to move her head in Lena’s very, very comfortable lap. The ladies left a couple of minutes later leaving Lena, William and a dozed of Kara in the living room at two in the morning. </p><p>“So, you and Kara, you’re not like a thing, right?” William asked out of the blue. Lena stiffened. No one had ever pointed out their relationship as more than platonic. Was there even a possibility that Kara liked women too, Lena thought. She remembered what Kara tried to do in front of the bathroom door if she even tried to do something. She shook her head.</p><p>“What makes you say that, I mean, regardless what you saw earlier because nothing happened between us.” She replied trying to convince herself more than William. </p><p>“Why do you care so much for her? I’ve seen how you look at her. I never thought a Luthor is capable of loving someone, but you love her, don’t you?” He asked with his annoying British reporter voice. Lena felt offended at the mention of her last name. Great, another person who puts all Luthors in the same box. Another one that judges her by her last name and not her actions. She tried to maintain her anger, but the bones were already filled with rage and if a beautiful girl with golden locks wasn’t sleeping on her lap she would’ve screamed at the male reporter with anger. She took a deep breath and plastered a fake but polite smile on her face instead.</p><p>“I do care a lot about Kara because we’ve been through a lot together. When I first came to National City, I didn’t want to get involved in friendships, I didn’t come here to make friends but Kara,” Lena laughed, “She broke the walls I built to protect myself from getting hurt and betrayed by people I love. I let her in, and I felt so alive, like she just woke something up in me that has always been there, but I was too scared to show it. We build a deep connection to each other in the span of a few months. And then,” Her smile disappeared slightly, “Something happened between us and I built up those exact same walls again and went to a dark place. I kept thinking that it was better that way for both of us but I was wrong, God I was so wrong,” She smiled again “And yes I do love Kara because she always sees the best in people and she never gave up on me even when I gave her reasons to hate me. She taught me to see things from other people’s point of view, taught me that pain is a part in life so you can develop your feelings, to be able to evolve, to grow and most importantly to forgive. How can I not love her when she sees the good in me when everybody else doesn’t?” Lena said and smiling down to the peacefully sleeping Kryptonian on her lap.</p><p>William can’t compete with that, she thought but why would she even want to compete with someone. She tugged a wisp of golden hair behind the blonde’s ear and started to caress her soft hair tenderly. Lena noticed goosebumps appearing on the blonde’s skin and stiffened slightly. Kara’s been either awake the whole time or she got goosebumps in her sleep. William spoke up again,</p><p>“That’s cute of you to say but we both know she doesn’t reciprocate your feelings. And she doesn’t even like women, so you better keep your hands to yourself because I’m sure you don’t want her to get hurt.” He replied, “And besides, I’m a way better choice than you.” He added arrogantly.</p><p>“You know for a reporter you shouldn’t misread the situations so many times because she had to reject you like three times. And you did what, text her compliments every morning and bring her favourite coffee even when she clearly said she doesn’t feel that way about you? You know, I may be a Luthor but I least I know how to respect someone’s choices no matter how much they’ve hurt me.” Lena shot back with annoyance.</p><p>“You should leave, Lena. I will carry her to bed and make sure she’s okay, something you can’t do.” He said already walking over to them in the intent to lift Kara up.</p><p>The comment must’ve woken the blonde up from her peaceful slumber because she lifted her head from Lena’s lap and groaned. She rubbed her eyes and tried to adjust them to the sudden brightness of the living room. </p><p>“I think we all had too much alcohol. William you should leave. Lena and I planned a sleepover anyway so you should go please,” Kara said with a hoarse voice “And take that scotch with you.” She added. Lena and Kara hadn’t planned a sleepover, but Lena wasn’t going to argue with her. In fact, she liked the idea to sleep at her best friend’s apartment for the first time. The tall reporter left without saying a word. He had misread the situation again. What a bummer.</p><p>“Why did you ask him to leave and not me?” Lena asked curiously after a while.</p><p>“Regular humans can’t lift Kryptonians and if he tried to carry me to my bed, he would’ve broken his back.” The blonde answered with a shy smile.</p><p>“Are you challenging me, miss Danvers?” The raven-haired joked with a suggestive tone in her voice. The blonde busted out laughing and the brunette joined her. They were laughing like kids because of a bad joke. Kara yawned. Lena decided to help the blonde putting on her pyjama because she already dozed of a few times while brushing her teeth. Lena helped her into bed and pulled the blanket all the way to the blonde’s shoulders.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me, darling I’m sure I’ll figure out how to sleep on the couch.” The raven-haired said and planted a tender kiss on Kara’s forehead. She turned around but Kara grabbed her forearm.</p><p>“Don’t be silly, there is enough room in my bed for both of us” The blonde said, “Please stay in bed with me” She pleaded. “You can borrow a shirt of mine if you don’t want to sleep in underwear, they’re in the top left drawer.” She added.</p><p>Lena grabbed a shirt from the drawer and buttoned up her purple button up shirt. She pushed her jeans down at the same moment when Kara decided to turn around and open her eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight of long pale legs and black lacy panties. When Lena bended down slightly to grab the shirt, Kara gasped audibly.</p><p>“Although I wouldn’t mind if you sleep in underwear next to me.” The blonde teased and Lena threw a pillow in her face.</p><p>“You say bold things with alien booze in your system, miss Danvers” The brunette teased back and pulled the shirt on. It was slightly oversized for Lena, but it smelled like caramel and vanilla mixed together, like Kara. Lena loved Kara’s scent. She slipped underneath the blanket, her back to Kara and shivered a bit. The blonde must’ve noticed because she pulled Lena closer and spooned her from behind.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Kara asked because consent is important to her.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s perfect.” The brunette replied snuggling happily into the warm embrace. They were silent for a moment until Kara decided to break the silence.</p><p>“You know, there was another reason why I told William to leave.” She whispered and the brunette turned around now facing the blonde and they were close again, like really, really close this time. Their noses touched for a moment and Kara could feel Lena’s breath on her.</p><p>“I’m all ears.” The brunette replied with a hitched voice. Her heart was racing, and she was sure Kara could hear it. </p><p>“Because I love you too.” The blonde said, confirming Lena’s earlier thought that the Kryptonian heard everything she said to William.</p><p>“I know that, darling, we are friends again.” Lena chuckled nervously feeling a pang in her heart at her own choice of words. Friends.</p><p>“No, that’s not what I meant. I’m done with this whole what are friends for thing. I don’t want us to be just friends anymore, Lee.” </p><p>Lena’s face saddened, “My mother used to call me that.” She said with watery eyes.</p><p>“Gosh, I’m so sorry Lena, I didn’t mean to hurt you with the nickname. I was just trying to loosen up the situation, but it went in a completely different direction than I imagined. I totally ruined the moment.” The blonde said pulling Lena into a soothing hug and rubbing small circles on her shoulder blade.</p><p>“No, no it’s okay Kara, I know you didn’t mean to hurt me” The raven-haired said melting into the hug and sniffing her nose. “What direction were you imagining then?” She teased with the same suggestive tone as before.</p><p>“I wanted to finish what I started back when we were standing in front of the bathroom door.” The blonde said pulling away slightly but not breaking their embrace. If they weren’t close earlier, they definitely were now.</p><p>“And what was that, miss Danvers?” The brunette asked pretending to not have noticed their moment in front of the door.</p><p>“This,” Kara said and leaned forward pressing her lips against Lena’s. This was the moment Kara and Lena waited for so long. Kara broke the kiss and gazed into piercing green eyes with a questioning look. Lena replied by kissing her back a little harder. Her hands were lost in golden curls and her bare legs tangled with Kara’s while the blonde caressed her back softly. </p><p>They pulled away eventually looking at each other with hunger and desire. Both knew that it meant for them, but they were too tired to continue any sexual activities. They held each other until both fell asleep in their arms. Tomorrow they had time to discuss it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that was it :)<br/>I think I will add another chapter to this fic but I'm not so sure yet.<br/>Let me know what you think and leave kudos :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>